<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prideful Rose by ArellasMercy (askarella), askarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393437">The Prideful Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy'>ArellasMercy (askarella)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella'>askarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Flowers and Swords and Bone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Born of the second Kenpachi and a vasto lorde, Bara Kira and her twin sister Ai Cifer are destined for something. Is it greatness? Is it sorrow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Isshin &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Yamamoto Genryuusai/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Flowers and Swords and Bone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is nothing but self indulgence, and its taken me a lot of courage to post it. Bara and Ai are incredibly close to my heart, and I hope that you'll enjoy their story. Think of this fic as "filling in the holes of canon" with characters that have deep complexities (and some of which are super fucking gay). I was the nerd who only read the manga scanlations, and I only made it to the fullbringers arc. This story that you read today is one that I've been working on since Kubo killed off Ulquiorra, fully fleshed out using my current writing skills. Most of it is already written, and I plan to update this weekly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the Soul Society, each noble family is known for something. It might be a special martial art, their gardens, or their loyalty. For the Kira family, it is their legends and pale hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana Kira was born with hair the pink of a cherry blossom and eyes the color of cherry flesh, and from birth, she was a terror fascinated by bloodshed. She sparred with vigor and haste and borderline cruelty, and for many, her violence overshadowed her gender- and then she took the title of Kenpachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it was that when she was of marriageable age, no one sought to court her. It stung, she had to admit, that despite her standing no one wanted her because of her violence. Even Genryusai, her very best friend, did not see her as a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sky tore open, she gladly charged in alone to wallow a bit as she slaughtered opponents. What she found was a forest. It was beautiful but terrifying, and she was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many days passed before she caught sight of any sign of life- a pair of bats playing in the distance, their fur white and pristine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, they were not bats. It was a hollow shaped like a man and a hollow shaped like a boy-child, both with the wings of bats for arms, the smaller with emerald eyes and the larger with heterochromia- one eye emerald and the other gold. Hana went to charge when suddenly the larger was looking at her, his large form in her personal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His spiritual pressure was almost a match for hers, and he grinned. “What a tasty little morsel you are…” and before she could draw her weapon he was kissing her deeply. “The smell of you… you smell like love and mate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not respond, her mind made blank by this hollow's advances. Later, when she was sitting in his den, his son in her lap, the hollow introduced himself as Judas and the child as Ulquiorra. Judas promised to care for Hana until she could get home, and for some reason, Hana trusted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took only a month for Ulquiorra and Judas to worm their way into her heart. She would tell the boy about her home, about the prophecies of a Crimson Divine Rose who would become Queen of the Shinigami and pave the way for an era of great peace between all people, even hollows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What'll she be like?” Ulquiorra asked, braiding Hana's hair. “This Rose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, legend says, that this rose will be born holding a blade, with hair the color of blood.” She intoned seriously. “They will have kanji on their collar, and suffer the loss of a child and a spouse. Their life is doomed to suffering until they are Queen, and they cannot be told of the Legend until it has been brought to pass,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That poor child,” Judas's face was contorted into a frown. “Though it reminds me of a prophecy we Vasto Lorde have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hana perked up. “What kind of prophecy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A beautiful flower shall one day be found by a vasto lorde, and made to bear fruit. Many years later, that fruit will return to be split into two, and the bone shall rule over her people.” Judas turned away from Hana. “Hana… I love you. Ulquiorra loves you… stay with us. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judas… I… will.” She smiled at him. “If you'll marry me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulquiorra purred and Judas kissed Hana's hand. “How could I refuse the wish of the most lovely of beings in all of Hueco Mundo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the two were married by a goat-shaped vasto lorde with sharp eyes and a childish voice. Later that night as Judas and Hana laid together, his long clawlike fingers tangled in her hair as she slept from the exertion of lovemaking, Judas knew he was the luckiest hollow in all of Hueco Mundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he had caught sight of a shock of pale pink held aloft by black, he knew it to be a flower. But Judas had not known then that the flower would stir the fires of love and lust in him the way that she had. And now, his ambition to father the bone who would rule was squashed down by his own selfish need to keep his flower with him. Her muscular form, cruel laugh, and bloodlust to rival his own made her such a perfect mate for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely Fate had made a mistake by creating this woman as a Shinigami! As a vasto lorde, her personality would be perfect, but as she had told him, it made her an outcast of a woman as a Shinigami. Judas adored the woman, and knew that he would do anything if it was for her sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after the wedding, Hana found herself to be pregnant, as is often the case with newlyweds who love deeply. The spiritual pressure from within her belly was enormous and sometimes overshadowed her own. Ulquiorra took to purring and petting where his little sister or brother was growing, his little face furrowed in concentration. As the pregnancy grew on, Judas would have to leave to scare off lesser hollows who sought to devour their unborn child for their own ambitions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hana went into labor, she had been on a walk with Ulquiorra. The little vasto lorde was so excited! He couldn't wait until he could meet his little sibling! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the sky opened up and Genryusai was grabbing Hana and pushing Ulquiorra away. “Don't hurt him!” Was all Hana could shout, and her friend obeyed while carrying her through the hole and back to the Soul Society. She screamed with a contraction, the pain worse than any she had ever felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend…” Genryusai's voice was soft and concerned. “Would you prefer your home's doctors or Unohana?” He held her close and wiped her brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uno… Unohana…” Hana bit out. “She- she's less likely… to kill my baby on sight…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genryusai raised an eyebrow but did as he was bid. Unohana, ever unflappable, readied a birthing station and emptied the room until it was only the three of them. “My apprentice, what have you done to yourself this time?” Unohana asked as she got Hana comfortable and into a loose gown. “Trapped in a strange land for two whole years, you come back like this…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna sound crazy… but I fell in love with a fucking hollow,” Hana bit out. “So my child… I don't know what they will look like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hana! You idiot!” Genryusai hissed. “A hollow? The only thing worse would be if you fell for a Quincy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least he saw me as a woman! That's more than what you could say!” Hana shouted back. “Gen, if you or anyone else had just… given me a chance, I wouldn't have charged in so brazenly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay calm dear,” Unohana soothed. “It's almost time to push, and it's gonna hurt,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten hours later and the trio was staring down at the newborn in shock and awe. The child's eyes were covered in roses made of bone, their entire body wrapped in vines of the same material. A tuft of crimson hair crowned their head, and their tiny, chubby hands clutched a zanpakuto. On their collar, a line of kanji scars read </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine rose</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hana was filled with terror at the sight. The tiny babe's body had both sets of genitalia, and the babe did not stir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This child…” Genryusai was almost speechless. “She fulfills your family legends, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, they do,” Hana gently took the baby into her arms, and as she did the bone and sword and female genitalia vanished and the child began to wail. “Welcome to the world, my little rose… my Bara…” as the child began to suckle, Unohana was pacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family raises children without gender until the child can choose for themself, correct? Though through the prophecy it'd be easy to assume that the child is a girl,” Unohana murmured aloud. “Very strange. The bone growths are obviously from the child's hollow father, and zanpakuto from you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should keep an eye on her in any case,” Genryusai said as he watched the child. “She is… very small,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bara </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a baby you know,” Hana smirked. “And babies are small, as a general rule,” She took a closer look at her newborn. Aside from the kanji scars, the child also had a swirl of black around the belly button and a swirl on each shoulder. Bara's eyes were a pure gold and the pupil was almost a slit. Hana loved this child, with every fibre of her being. The baby did not wail or cry, just sniffled and hiccuped and tried to pull on Hana’s hair with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness child, you have already stolen my heart, and you are but moments old…” Hana smiled at the babe and blew a raspberry on the child’s stomach. “Yes, what a sweet baby you are,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hana… how will you explain the child to the other nobles?” Unohana asked, her serene face filled with worry. “It would be most… dishonorable to have a child and yet be unwed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will say that I married Hana in secret before she left,” Genryusai declared, “We shinigami, our pregnancy lengths vary so much, it would be possible,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree to it,” Hana said, eyes never leaving her child, “If it will spare this child of even the smallest amount of heartache, I will do whatever it takes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Unohana forged marriage papers for the two, and Hana brought herself and her child and her new fake husband home. She told the servants to hide all mentions of the Crimson Divine Rose in the cellar and lose the key to the box they were in, as the child had been born. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bara grew up in a sheltered life until age ten, alone most of the time, except for a curly-haired girl in her head with black sclera and green marks like tears down her face- her twin sister Ai, with whom she had to share a body. Ai was kind and smart and protective, and Bara loved her a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Hana would visit Bara and she would teach Bara how to be a Noble. Bara had to learn how to wear a kimono and how to eat the proper way and how to talk respectfully. How to duel with her zanpakuto and how to suppress her spiritual pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her tenth birthday, Hana stood in front of Bara and wrapped bandages around the child’s collar to cover her neck and the kanji scars. “My daughter,” She said, for Bara had told her that she was a girl-child. “To prevent any dishonor from befalling you in the future, I have arranged a fiance for you. He is a fellow noble, and you will meet him today. You two shall be wed once you are both adults and members of the Gotei 13,” Hana said as she helped her daughter dress in a white kimono embroidered with green vines and black butterflies. “His name is Isshin Shiba, and he is about your age- I think you shall be overly fond of him,” She finished her daughter’s outfit then moved to the long crimson hair. “Such a pretty girl,” Hana cooed as she arranged her hair into a headband and braided the trailing length.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma, what if I don’t want to marry?” Bara asked, her golden eyes large and sorrowful, “What if I want to stay single, like Auntie Unohana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My darling, one day you’ll understand,” Hana kissed her daughter’s forehead. “How is your sister doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She thinks boys are icky,” Bara pouted, “She wants to use our body and throw this boy away, and I kinda wanna let her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you mustn’t my darling,” Hana cooed, “If someone were to find out about Ai, they would surely kill you both,” She stroked her daughter’s face. “And it is bad enough I lost your father, I could not bear to lose you two as well,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hana,” Genryusai was in the doorway. “The Shiba boy is here,” He walked to Bara and picked her up, “No funny business you two! Bara pilots until the Shiba boy leaves, and then maybe Ai can pilot once he is gone, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Papa Gen,” Bara agreed solemnly. “Is he nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see, little one,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Isshin Shiba first laid eyes on Bara Kira, his little heart filled to bursting in an instant. Her tan skin and crimson hair and golden eyes in her white kimono was all the child could think about. While his parents talked with hers, he kept trying to meet her eyes- when he did he grinned his biggest smile and when she gave him a small one he almost fainted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re agreed?” Bara’s father said, “When Isshin and Bara are members of the Gotei 13, they shall be wed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Isshin’s father replied. “Say, that Academy you were thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isshin, should he be able to pass the entrance exam, shall of course have entry,” The older man said with a wave of his hand. “But he will not get a free pass based on his connection to me through this arrangement,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bara snickered, and Isshin swore he could see, if for just a moment, the whites of her eyes turn black. He swallowed, hard, and looked away, somehow suddenly terrified by her spiritual pressure encroaching in his personal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Isshin saw Bara, it was at the entrance exam, and he was nearly an adult. Her straight crimson hair was in a princess cut, the length of it pulled back into a braid that passed her waist. Her skin was tanned and her cheeks were flushed from laughter as she and a man with white hair longer than hers joked with each other. Her zanpakuto was on the table and she was so regal it almost took his breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy, Isshin!” A familiar voice called to him, “Stop hangin’ in the doorway and come in, ya layabout!” It was Shunsui, a fellow he had grown up with. “Saved ya a seat!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair!” Bara shouted at him, sticking out her tongue. “I wanted to sit with Isshin!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two behave,” The white haired man implored with a sigh. “Isshin Shiba, it would be best if you sat beside me, so as to not seem partial- we have never met before, so it would stop accusations of you playing favorites,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isshin nodded, “Yeah, that makes more sense,” And he sat beside the man. “And you have me at a disadvantage- you know my name and I do not know yours,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Jushiro Ukitake,” His smile was warm and kind, “I’m sure all four of us will be wonderful friends,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Isshin could respond, a woman with many tattoos and purple hair pulled back into a bun slammed a staff onto the ground. “Alright! Since you’re all here, that means you’ve passed the written portion of the exam, so congratulations.” She grinned and Isshin could see that her canines were clad in sharpened silver tips. “I am Ryu, and if you pass your tests today, you’ll be admitted to the advanced class in this academy- if you fail, you’ll go to the regular class, am I understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” All four shouted, and Ryu grinned even wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s roll the dice to see who goes first!” And she pulled out a four-sided die. “One is for Kira, two is for Kyoraku, three is for Shiba, four is for Ukitake!” She rolled the dice. “Ukitake! You’re up first! Show me your Shikai!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jushiro got up and unsheathed his swords. “Sogyo no Kotowari! All waves, rise now and become my shield!” And the swords branched backwards with electricity, a red rope connecting them. “What else do you need, Sensei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit that target,” And she gestured to a target in the back of the classroom. “If you can, that is,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did as she asked, and she bowed. “You pass, good job. Lets see who is next,” She rolled twice then laughed, “Ukitake, the dice seem to want an encore! But let us roll once more,” She grinned at the new result of the roll, “Madame Kira, let’s see what you can do, shall we? The same as Ukitake please,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bara nodded and stood, hand on the delicate forest-green hilt of her weapon. “Gladly. Hana no Noroi [Curse of Flower]! Take root in the blood of the impure and cleanse!” And what was a simple katana turned into a long, needle-like blade with serrated edges, the grip morphing into a vine that wrapped around her arm to the shoulder, the blade itself seeming almost fluid aside from the serrated edges. “I would ask that you brace yourselves,” Bara smiled cheerfully. “I do not wish to hurt all of you,” And with that, the blade surged forward like a whip and eviscerated the target like it was silken tofu, the impact bringing with it a wave of air that tousled the hair of all in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive,” She smiled, “You’ve passed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done, dearie,” Bara’s voice was a double timbre and Isshin noticed the color drain from the blade and the serrations disappear, “Hana no shi, be a dear and wreak destruction on my foes please,” And the next target exploded into sand. “You agreed to teach both of us, so long as I played nice, don’t forget,” And the face that turned to the group was pale and had dark green tear marks down her face, “So do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> pass, Sensei~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-who are you?” Ryu’s face was pale. “H-holl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish that word and I kill you,” Bara said, stalking forward, “You’re being paid very well to keep this secret, Sensei~” She walked with purpose and an eerie smile, “I am Ai Kira, Bara’s twin sister with whom she shares a body. When Bara grasps a lesson, I’ll pop in. If dear Shiba over there gets too handsy, I pop in. If Bara gets hurt, I pop in. Do we have an understanding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that Ai has a great rack,” Shunsui whispered. “Look at those honkers! They’re bigger than grapefruits!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if Shunsui wants to keep his hands, he doesn’t touch me,” Ai bit out, “Do we have an understanding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Ryu looked away. “What does Bara think about you threatening people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s mad at me, but I don’t care. I know the pain in her future and I will protect her from as much as I can,” Ai’s voice was steeled. “If you have anger towards me, or fear, direct it to me, not to her. She is a martyr for greater things than the likes of you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ryu bit out. “Why are you still in my face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if you weren’t my teacher, I’d think you were my type,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the commotion calmed down, Shunsui showed off his swords and Isshin showed off Engetsu and the four were given their uniforms and Ai let Bara take back over their body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” She bowed furiously, “She’s very stubborn and prideful, please forgive her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, as long as you tell us what she meant by ‘if dear Shiba gets too handsy’, little Bara,” Shunsui asked in a sing-song. “What kind of relationship do you two have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-arranged marriage,” Isshin said, trying to hold back his blush. “Since we were little, we’ve been engaged,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet,” Jushiro replied, “I wish you much luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Bara said, bowing deeply, “And I look forward to working with all of you!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>